Typically, multiple services (e.g., video, voice, data, etc.) are received at a subscriber premise by a customer premise equipment (CPE) device (e.g., gateway device), and the multiple services are provided to consumers over a local network (e.g., local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA) network, etc.). Devices connected to the local network may be configured to receive services offered by a service provider (e.g., multiple systems operator (MSO)) and may be configured to communicate with other devices connected to the local network.
The types of devices that may be connected to a local network continues to grow in number. For example, local network access is not limited to only multimedia devices (e.g., set-top boxes (STB), televisions, mobile devices, tablets, etc.), but is now available to a multitude of other home and personal devices (e.g., Internet of things (IoT) devices) such as appliances, wearables, home automation devices, and others.
There is a need for a tool to be used by subscribers and field technicians to verify and record wireless (e.g., Wi-Fi) coverage in a home/business or other premise when doing an install of the wireless or home network and any associated devices. One solution is to create a full coverage heat map, but this is difficult to achieve in a reasonable time frame. It also creates challenges related to reliably tracking the location of the technician in an indoor environment. Other solutions require that a complete floorplan or layout of a premise is created before determining the wireless coverage existing in the premise. What is needed is a simple way to visualize the whole home that is both easy to understand and quick to create. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a user interface through which a subscriber may view, manage, and interact with the plurality of devices connected to a local network.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.